Graduation (Episode)/Transcript
Mystic Falls High School daytime. The Mystic Falls High School football field is all decked out for the commencement ceremony. It is deserted except for Kol, who stands at the podium, and the dead hybrids and witches from the Expression triangle sacrifices who approach him. He taps the microphone before speaking. :Kol: Welcome back. It was our deaths that allowed this day to come to pass – massacres performed in the name of resurrecting the immortal, Silas. Twelve hybrids, twelve witches, the slaughter of innocents by the so-called hero protectors of Mystic Falls. They risked unleashing hell on earth for their own selfish gains. And today that's exactly what they're going to get. Salvatore Boarding House is dancing and rocking out to Bon Jovi in the parlor while Stefan drinks some bourbon straight from the bottle while slumped on the couch. Damon enters. :Stefan: Damon! Help me celebrate my 17th high school graduation. turns off the music. Hey, you remember my friend, Lexi, of course? :Damon: Lexi, back from the dead. Goody. vamp-runs at Damon and pins him against the wall with a hand over his neck. :Lexi: What's up, buzzkill? :Damon: strained Stefan, you're just gonna sit there and let her enact her ghostly revenge? :Stefan: You reap what you sow, buddy. :Lexi: Let's be very clear: whatever time I have left here, I sure as hell don't plan on wasting on you. You got me? :Damon: Yeah. Got ya. releases Damon and he gasps. :Damon: So if you and Ric and little Gilbert are all flesh-like and real-seeming, that means something went horribly wrong when Bonnie tried to put that veil up. And here you two are, having dance party USA. :Stefan: You're right. How selfish of me to be indulging in these precious moments with my formerly dead best friend. I should be sacrificing my own happiness for the good of others, right? I should be upstairs grooming my hero-hair. :Damon: Are you drunk? :Stefan: I don't know, Mom, am I? the bottle from Stefan, Lexi chuckles. Damon snatches the bottle from Lexi. :Lexi: Okay. :Damon: Well, I guess that's one way to celebrate our supernatural apocalypse. takes a swig from the bottle. Now, care to hazard any guesses on what the hell went wrong? Mystic Falls High School is in the boiler room at the school, on the phone with Caroline who is manning the yearbook table in a hallway of the school. The shots alternate between them. :Bonnie: I hit kind of a snag. :Caroline: A snag? A snag is a bad yearbook picture. You hit a tsunami. Where are you? :Bonnie: I'm trying to fix it, but I'm running into some trouble. I need to wait until the full moon tonight to have enough power to put the veil back up. :Caroline: Are you telling me that we might graduate right smack in the middle of a ghost-filled Expression Triangle? glances down at her body lying on the floor. Her grams is with her, looking at it, too. :Bonnie: Maybe we should just cancel. :Caroline: No, we are not going to cancel. Graduation is the most important event of our lives, the last ceremony of our youth. It is our rite of freaking passage! Hell will freeze over before I let anyone cancel graduation. :Bonnie: Can you not make jokes about hell freezing over? We're not that far off from that already. :Caroline: Just promise me that today is a friend day. :Bonnie: Okay, I promise. I love you. :Caroline: I love you, too. hang up. :Grams: Go. I'll make sure no one finds your body. But Bonnie– :Bonnie: I know. Okay? I know I need to tell them, I just can't. They've been through too much already. :Grams: I know, child. I was just going to say that...Make sure you say your goodbyes. smiles sadly. Cemetery Jeremy and Elena are eating lunch together. :Alaric: a full mouth Mm. Oh, my god. laughs. :Jeremy: Mm. :Elena: No grease on the Other Side, huh? :Alaric: You have no idea how much I've missed this. up a bottle of bourbon And this. takes the bottle. :Alaric: No, hey. Hey! takes a swig. :Jeremy: She just got her humanity back. Let her live a little. reaches for the bottle but Elena holds it away from him. :Elena: Hey, you wish. :Jeremy: I'm dead – what are they gonna do, throw me in juvie? :Alaric: Well, at least you'd have a place to live. Elena starts throwing food at them. :Elena: You both suck! :Alaric: Hey! Now there it is – that smile. I wasn't sure we were gonna see that again. is still smiling, but more sadly, her eyes glistening. :Elena: I did some pretty terrible things. takes a deep breath. :Jeremy: Hey, no. No tears. If Caroline was right, we only have until tonight. We need a no-crying rule. :Elena: But the crying's good. It means that I'm finally feeling something, and right now I...takes their hands in each of hers I feel happy. smile back at her. Elena's phone starts ringing. She takes it out and looks at it. :Elena: It's the Grill – it must be Matt. it Hey, you went AWOL this morning – what happened? a familiar, unexpected voice. :Connor: Hello, Elena. It's your dead friend, Connor. You remember me? is shocked. A Parking Lot and Rebekah are a wary audience to Alexander as he unloads weapons from Connor's trailer. :Alexander: A hidden compartment filled with advanced weaponry. Man has evolved from his days of throwing stones. :Rebekah: There is nothing we can do for you Alexander. Please, let us go. :Alexander: I'm not holding you here. Although, I have a feeling that exploding contraption will have a hard time parting with your handsome friend intact. is standing on a weight-sensitive explosive device. :Matt: Just go, Rebekah. I'll be fine. :Rebekah: I'm not leaving you. examines a bottle of venom, smiling in awe. :Alexander: The soldier, Connor, found a way to siphon venom from a werewolf. :Rebekah: What do you want from us? :Alexander: To fulfill my destiny. The brotherhood of hunters was created for one reason, and one reason alone. Salvatore Boarding House opens the door to find an unexpected visitor. :Damon: Vaughn? lifts a guns and shoots Damon in the shoulder. The force of it causes Damon to step back and he groans in pain. :Vaughn: Got a little message for you, laddie. Straight from the mouth of the witch Qetsiyah. Mystic Grill is still on the phone with Elena. The shots alternate between the Grill and the cemetery. :Connor: We want Silas, and we want the cure. :Elena: I don't know where they are, so I guess I can't help you. :Connor: Huh. Well, you know who's gonna need some help? Grandma and Grandpa Jones, in town for the big high school graduation, along with Auntie Sue and Uncle Mark... motions to Elena that he's going to do something. Elena nods. :Connor: Matter of fact, everybody here at the Mystic Grill for graduation brunch. You either give me what I want, or they die. Salvatore Boarding House groans as he pulls the bullet out of his shoulder. Vaughn checks his gun. :Vaughn: Yeah, borrowed it from my jarhead friend, Connor. Shoots wood like lead. :Damon: Come on, man. I didn't kill you. :Vaughn: No, but you left me in that well on that island, where I starved to death. There I was, all alone on the Other Side, till Qetsiyah found me and reminded me of my supernatural destiny – to cure Silas, and then kill Silas. End of story– Vaughn gags and falls to the floor. Stefan stands behind him, Vaughn's bloody heart in his fist. Damon gapes at him; Stefan merely raises his eyebrows. Mystic Grill is still talking to Connor over the phone. The shots alternate between them. :Elena: Please, don't hurt anyone. I'll find Silas and I'll get the cure. :Connor: Good. Get it done. hangs up. Alaric shows up behind him. :Alaric: So, you get off on terrorizing innocent people? :Connor: And who might you be? :Alaric: The guy responsible for the 18-year-old you just threatened. :Connor: Well, that 18-year-old snapped my neck with her bare hands. :Alaric: And I'm also the guy who showed her how to do that. chuckles. :Connor: That's ironic. You must not know a damn thing about fighting if you're trying to intimidate a dead guy packing C4. opens his jacket slightly to reveal he's strapped with explosives. :Alaric: This is my bar, pal. Nobody's gonna blow it up. grins and lifts a detonator in his hand. It clicks and Alaric grabs him with vampire speed and takes him out of the Grill. He explodes offscreen, though they only get far enough that the explosion causes damage to the edge of the restaurant. The Grill patrons scream in fright. Parking Lot is still trapped standing on the explosive device while Rebekah stands beside him. Alexander sits in the doorway of the trailer. :Alexander: Go ahead, sweet Rebekah. Use your vampire powers to whisk him away. I'm sure you can survive the blast of six of these...automobiles. Can he? :Matt: Just ignore him. All right? Let's think about something else. Like graduation. What are your plans – college? Travel? Just because I'm never getting out of this town doesn't mean you shouldn't see the world. who has been watching the device nervously as Matt's weight shifts on top of it, looks back up at him. :Rebekah: It's just been settled. I'm gonna show you life as you've only dreamt it. We'll start in Italy. There's a lovely little church– glances back at Alexander –outside San Vittore in Brienno. :Alexander: nodding Romantic spot. Popular for weddings. turns back to Matt. :Rebekah: And then I'll show you the Northern Lights in the springtime, the Simatai Gorge from atop the Great Wall of China, every inch of the Louvre. :Matt: smiling China, Paris, the Northern Lights...It's a date. :Rebekah: We'll see it all when we're done here because we can. We're alive. looks scornfully back at Alexander. We're not gonna be stuck as ghosts in misery on the Other Side. angrily gets up. :Alexander: All right, you're done now. throws the dagger he's holding at Matt. Rebekah moves to catch it and does, but starts to knock Matt off balance. He teeters atop the device as Rebekah regains her footing, bracing against Matt. She throws the dagger away to the ground. :Rebekah: I've got you. laughs nervously at the close call. Mystic Falls High School walks down a deserted hallway, wearing her red graduation gown and holding her cap. Katherine joins her smoothly from a side corridor. :Katherine: I don't think red's really your color, Bon-Bon. :Bonnie: And here I was hoping the ghost of anyone would've killed you already. :Katherine: Funny you should mention death, because I'm here to collect that immortality you've promised me. :Bonnie: Funny you still think you're going to get it. I told you, Qetsiyah's the only witch who knows the immortality spell. If she was a no-show, you're out of luck. moves to block Bonnie's way and they stop walking. :Katherine: See, here's the thing, :Bonnie: I can't disagree with you, because I have been feeling out of luck lately. But you know who has been getting all of my luck? My beloved doppelgänger, Elena. My shadow-self is living a better life than I am, so if I don't get that immortality, I may just have to get rid of her altogether. :Bonnie: Did you just threaten my best friend? makes a face. :Bonnie: I could crush your skull without even flinching. :Katherine: Go ahead. Make your move. she speaks, a group of students enters the hallway. Bonnie turns to look at them, and Katherine disappears. Salvatore Boarding House is rubbing his shoulder uncomfortably as he checks himself in the mirror in his room. Elena knocks on the doorframe to announce herself. :Elena: Hey. :Damon: Hey. :Elena: So, I think there's some stuff you and I need to talk about. :Damon: Yes, we do. But first– walks over to his bedside table, opens a small chest and pulls out a box. Walking over to Elena, he presents her with the cure. Consider it a graduation present. :Elena: Damon, I can't take that. :Damon: Sure you can. Looks like it might be cherry-flavored. :Elena: laughing I'm not saying I don't want it – obviously I want it. But...that's the only one. There's only one cure. And the hunters have made it pretty clear that they're willing to kill everyone in Mystic Falls until they get it. :Damon: Elena– puts the cure into her hand and folds her fingers over it –take the damn thing. I want you to take it. hesitates over it, but finally puts it back in Damon's hand. :Elena: I can't. :Damon: Well, I guess that answers the sire bond question. floor creaks. Damon looks over Elena's shoulder. You gonna help a brother out, or are you just gonna lurk? turns to see Jeremy leaning against the doorframe. :Jeremy: Look, Elena. You're my sister and I love you, no matter what you choose. :Damon: How is it even when you're dead, you're the bane of my existence? Lexi crouches near Vaughn's body while talking to Stefan, who empties a blood bag into two glasses. :Lexi: So, the veil's down until tonight, he dies and goes to the Other Side, and what? Comes back all over again? How long does that take? hands a glass of blood to Lexi. :Stefan: What, they don't give you a rulebook over there? :Lexi: laughing You know, you're missing your chance to weigh in on the Great Elena Gilbert Cure Debate. :Stefan: What am I supposed to do, tell her it's her choice? Because that worked out so well. You know, it's funny, those two are in there arguing about how to protect the world, and they have yet to address their biggest issue. :Lexi: Enlighten me. :Stefan: The sire bond's gone. Elena's emotions are back. She finally knows exactly how she feels. :Lexi: And what if whatever she feels is for you? considers the question for a moment. :Stefan: She's the love of my life. I'd go back to her in a heartbeat. But, if that's not how she feels, then maybe that's exactly what I need to hear to get my ass out the door. Maybe I will move to Australia. I can live in a yurt. laughs. :Lexi: Cheers to that. clink glasses. Suddenly Vaughn revives and stands up. Damon and Elena are still arguing while Jeremy observes. :Damon: Come on, we don't need the cure for Silas – he's a calcified statue. groans uncomfortably. :Elena: What was that? :Damon: Nothing. :Elena: Take off your shirt. :Damon: Elena, there are children present. :Elena: Fine. pulls the collar of his shirt down to reveal the wound in his shoulder. He cringes in pain. :Elena: Damon, why isn't this healed? :Damon: Because the bullet was laced with werewolf venom, okay? The hunters are dicks. turns away and starts pacing. :Elena: We need Klaus. We need his blood. :Damon: Klaus would rather see me die. Plus, Klaus is a thousand miles away sipping Hurricanes on Bourbon Street. :Elena: That wound will kill you! :Jeremy: What about the cure? :Elena: Jeremy's right. If you're human, the werewolf venom won't hurt you. :Damon: And here I was, so moved by your speech to save mankind. listening Sounds like Vaughn's awake. walks past Elena. :Elena: Damon, wait. Vaughn is facing Stefan and Lexi when Damon enters behind him. Vaughn turns around. :Damon: Here. tosses the cure to Vaughn, who catches it. :Stefan: The hell are you doing? :Damon: Digging up Silas. turns and walks to the front door. You coming, Vaughn, or not? follows Damon out the front door; Elena arrives just as the door shuts. She turns to Stefan and Lexi, speechless. Quarry leads Vaughn to the edge of a cliff overlooking the quarry. :Damon: Here we are. :Vaughn: What is it? :Damon: It's where I dumped Silas. Closed off to hikers, no food for animals, endlessly deep water. :Vaughn: I'm not following you, Damon. Where exactly did you put the body? humorously explains each step to Vaughn, indicating direction as necessary. :Damon: Well, um...well, let me see. So I dragged his stone ass through here, I flung him in that general direction, then he tumbled down into those weeds...I kind of lost him in the rocks. The thing about physics...wait, what is it? It's, ah, distance equals velocity times time? Guess I should've told you to bring some scuba gear, huh? Parking Lot and Matt are still braced against each other while Alexander circles them. :Alexander: Don't you two look cozy? walks into the trailer, leaving the two alone for a moment. :Matt: So...he seems nice. starts to laugh but stops herself. :Rebekah: Don't make jokes – I'll laugh and you'll fall. speaks in a low voice once Alexander is out of sight. :Matt: I'm wearing the Gilbert ring. I can't be killed by anything supernatural, so maybe if you're the one who detonates the bomb, then I won't die. :Rebekah: Absolutely not. You'll blow into a billion pieces, the ring with it. :Matt: There's only one way to find out. :Rebekah: nodding Fine, okay. The first rule of truly living: do the thing you're most afraid of. kisses him passionately. When they break apart, Matt looks down to see that Rebekah has stepped onto the device in his place. :Matt: What are you doing? :Rebekah: I can't be killed and you can't miss graduation. Please, go. :Matt: No. :Rebekah: Run! hesitates a second longer, glances at the trailer, then takes off running. Alexander comes back out of the trailer, angry. :Alexander: What have you done? :Rebekah: I finally chose one of the good ones. runs off the device with vampire speed and the parking lot explodes. Salvatore Boarding House is pacing while discussing with Stefan what to do next. :Elena: We have to do something. If those hunters give the cure to Silas– :Stefan: They're not giving it to Silas. Wherever Damon is taking Vaughn right now, it's to stall, because Damon hasn't had time to bury Silas' body yet. stops pacing. And that's all you need to know right now. :Elena: Okay, fine. We're stalling the hunters, but Damon is still dying. :Stefan: It was one bullet, and it was only laced. We still have a little bit of time. I will go to New Orleans myself and I will beg Klaus if I have to. :Jeremy: Then it's settled. You're going to your graduation. enters the room carrying Elena's cap and gown. :Elena: Gradua– no, Jer, I never even sent in my college applications. :Jeremy: I don't care. Mom and Dad would kill you if there wasn't a photo of you in your graduation getup. :Elena: Jer, no. Not if you can't be there. :Jeremy: Lexi'll keep me company. You're going. finally relents and walks over to him to take her cap and gown. :Elena: Let's go graduate. smile at each other. Mystic Falls High School students, all in caps and gowns, are milling about the football field getting ready for the ceremony. Caroline is leaving a message on Klaus' voicemail. :Caroline: Klaus, now is not the time to decide that you are over me. I'm gonna call you every ten minutes until you get your ass here to save Damon's life. hangs up as she reaches Bonnie. :Caroline: Where is everyone? :Matt: suddenly I'm here. :Caroline: Where have you been? :Matt: Oh, you know, making plans for the summer, dodging death by vampire hunter. :Bonnie: Where's Elena? We can't do this without her. arrives right then with Stefan. :Elena: I'm here. hugs Bonnie. Thank you for today. :Caroline: I can't believe it. We're actually all here. We are all here together! Bonnie Bennett, are you crying? :Bonnie: It's our last hurrah before you guys go off to college. :Caroline: Before we go off to college. :Elena: I...kinda sorta missed the deadline. You know, being an emotionless bitch. :Caroline: Well, the perks of being a vampire – we can go wherever we wanna go. We can choose our own roommates. We could – we could get a triple room! and Stefan chuckle at Caroline's enthusiasm, while Bonnie smiles with tears in her eyes. :Bonnie: I'm happy we're all here. :Caroline: Aw – group hug! :Stefan: Ah, I don't – I don't hug... :Caroline: Oh, get over yourself! five of them close in for a joint hug. Mayor Hopkins opens the ceremony. :Rudy: Welcome parents, family, and friends. What a beautiful day for a graduation. Thank you for joining us today on this special day, as we celebrate our graduates. So let's get started. John Albrecht. David Bance. Sarah Beasley. Um, not to play favorites, but I am especially proud of this next graduate, my lovely daughter: Bonnie Bennett! walks up onto the stage and hugs her father. :Rudy: Congratulations. I'm so proud of you, sweetie. :Bonnie: Thanks, Dad. :Rudy: You're welcome. :Bonnie: For everything. seems to sense something off about Bonnie's mood, but she smiles and leaves the stage. :Rudy: Savannah Davis. Matt Donovan. William Duncan. Caroline Forbes. Congratulations. :Caroline: Thank you. :Rudy: Matt Freeman. Elena Gilbert. Congratulations. :Elena: Thank you. the audience Bonnie, seated among the students, claps for Elena when Kol suddenly leans forward from the row behind her to speak in her ear. :Kol: Greetings, little witch. :Bonnie: looking at him I thought Stefan got rid of you. :Kol: He did, and I spent the night crawling out of a cement grave. looks behind his row. Isn't that the witch your friend Caroline killed? turns and is surprised to see Aja sitting a few rows back. :Kol: And over there, that's my hybrid friend, Adrian. Also dead. In fact, these seats are scattered with two dozen supernatural faces, all of whom have reason to lash out since their lives were sacrificed in order to make your Expression triangle. All they're waiting on is word from me. :Bonnie: The veil goes back up tonight. Don't you have anything better to do than harrass me and my friends? :Kol: laughing Well, that's the thing. I don't want the veil to go back up. In fact, I want you to drop it completely, so I and my fallen friends can live, Bonnie. It's time to pay the piper. the school, Bonnie leads Kol into the boiler room. :Bonnie: The Kol I remember was adamantly against hell on earth. :Kol: I was, till I was in hell. Now I would very much like to be back on earth. finally notices Bonnie's body lying on the ground. :Kol: What's this? :Bonnie: It's me. I died last night. I'm a ghost, and I want the same thing you want. I don't want to be on the Other Side with unfinished business. I want my parents to see me off to college, I want to decorate my dorm room with my best friends. I want to stay here, Kol. More than anything. :Kol: Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it together. starts walking towards Bonnie, but is stopped suddenly, as though an invisible wall stands between them. :Kol: What have you done? tries to leave through the door they came in, but again is blocked by the magical barrier. :Bonnie: This will hold you till dark. Then, when the veil is back up, this town will be rid of you for good. :Kol: But everything you just said– :Bonnie: It was true. But we don't always get what we want, do we? The Quarry and Vaughn are still at the edge of the cliff. Vaughn looks down into the quarry while holding a gun aimed back at Damon. :Damon: Vaughn's accent What's wrong, laddie? Can't swim? looks back at Damon and notices his wound creeping up his neck. :Vaughn: The hell happened to you? :Damon: down Oh. Well, would you look at that. That is nasty. :Vaughn: Connor...laughs, looking at his gun. He must've laced these bullets with werewolf venom. :Damon: Ding-ding-ding. Not as dumb as you sound. suddenly shoots Damon in the leg. Damon groans in pain, clutching at the new wound. :Vaughn: This was all a lie, eh? You knew you were a dead man. pulls the cure, which is on a string about his neck, out from under his shirt. Well, you don't get this back. Where'd you put Silas? laughs softly. Vaughn shoots him square in the chest and Damon falls to his knees. :Vaughn: One more jolt of werewolf toxin, and you'll be dead within minutes. shouting Where's Silas? has his gun aimed at Damon's head, but Damon doesn't respond. Just as it seems Vaughn is about to pull the trigger, Alaric shows up, snaps Vaughn's neck and swings him swiftly into the quarry. Alaric turns to Damon. :Alaric: Oops. :Damon: weakly One slight problem. holds up the cure, dangling on the string. :Alaric: You mean this? :Damon: Yes. Yes, that. Mystic Falls High School Hopkins finishes reading the names. Alaric talks to Stefan over the phone; the shots alternate between Stefan on the school grounds and Alaric at the quarry. :Alaric: I would love nothing more than to get out of here before Vaughn comes back to life, but Damon won't take the cure. He wants it for Elena. :Stefan: Okay, just hang on a little longer. Caroline's calling Klaus again. hangs up her phone, shaking her head. :Alaric: Stefan, we are past the point of Hail Mary phone calls. What do you want me to do, stand here and watch him die, or force-feed him the cure? casts a significant look at Stefan, who remains silent. Stefan? a high-pitched noise causes Stefan, Caroline and Elena to clutch at their heads in pain. Aja and the other dead witches approach them. :Aja: Remember us, Caroline? holds her arm out, casting whatever spell is hurting the vampires, until suddenly Klaus shows up, throws a cap like a disk at Aja and it beheads her. Her headless body falls to the ground and the noise stops. :Klaus: There are plenty more of these to go around. Who's next? I can do this all day. turns to Klaus, smiling. Salvatore Boarding House dark outside. Damon, all healed up, strides across his room bare-chested. He's starting to put a shirt on when Elena arrives. :Damon: Hi. :Elena: Are you feeling better? :Damon: Yeah. :Elena: So it's all healed up? :Damon: Fresh as a daisy. :Elena: Good. slaps a hand hard across Damon's face. Lexi, Alaric, and Stefan settle down with drinks. :Lexi: Ouch! :Alaric: Yeah, I taught her that swing. laughs. :Stefan: You know it's not polite to eavesdrop, right? :Lexi: Hey, I'm short on time here. Don't rob me of what little joy I have. walks into the room. :Elena: Anyone seen Jeremy? :Alaric: Oh, he went to see Bonnie. He'll be back later. You know, before...well, you know. :Elena: Yeah. Stefan, can I, um...can I have a moment? :Stefan: Sure. leave the room together. Lexi turns to Alaric. :Lexi: This could get interesting. :Alaric: Usually does. :Lexi: So, the Other Side...Not exactly a party, is it? :Alaric: I've lived...better. :Lexi: You know there's something else out there, right? There has to be. Silas' whole agenda was to find peace with his one true love, and whatever "peace" is...it's out there. I figure once we've served our time for all the bad things we've done, then it's just about letting go, moving on. :Alaric: And how are we supposed to do that when the knuckleheads we care about can't seem to keep their lives straight? :Lexi: Yeah... and Elena talk in another room. :Stefan: So, what's up? :Elena: Honestly, Stefan, I just wanted to thank you. For sticking by me when I was at my worst, for believing that I was still in there. Even after everything I put you through, you...you never gave up on me. :Stefan: I, ah...I kind of owed you one. smile at each other. After a moment, Elena holds out her hand, closed-fisted. :Elena: Here. holds out a hand and she puts the cure into it. :Elena: It's yours. I want you to have it. :Stefan: No, Elena, I'm not gonna– :Elena: Stefan. The only person worse at being a vampire than me is you. Human blood is your downfall. You got the raw end of the vampire deal. The rest of us will be fine, we'll survive. I mean, you taught us. You deserve whatever you want out of life. folds his fingers over the cure. You deserve this. stands holding Stefan's closed fist in her hands. Mystic Falls High School stands on the football field in front of the commencement stage. Klaus approaches her. :Caroline: How'd you get here so fast? :Klaus: I was already on my way. raises her eyebrows; Klaus draws a piece of paper out of the inside of his coat. :Klaus: I received your graduation announcement. It was...very subtle. shuts her eyes, smiling. I assume you're expecting cash? :Caroline: That, or a mini fridge. :Klaus: Well, I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans...but I knew what your answer would be. So, I opted for something I knew you would accept. looks at him, waiting. Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls. :Caroline: What? :Klaus: He's your first love. I intend to be your last, however long it takes. kisses her on the cheek. Congratulations, Caroline. laughs softly, unexpectedly elated. :Klaus: Let's get out of here, before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight. Salvatore Boarding House watches the fire burn in the fireplace. Elena enters the room and strides toward him with purpose. :Damon: I wanted to apologize... crosses her arms in front of her. :Elena: Good. :Damon: Let me finish. I said I wanted to. And then I realized, I'm not sorry. :Elena: You would rather die than be human, and you expect me to be okay with that? :Damon: I didn't say you were supposed to be okay with it, I just said I'm not sorry. But you know what I really am? Selfish, because I make bad choices that hurt you. Yes, I would rather have died than be human. I'd rather die right now than spend a handful of years with you, only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you. I'd rather die right now than spend my last final years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was, because that's who I am, Elena, and I'm not gonna change. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you. looks at Damon for a long moment. :Elena: Fine, then I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything, that in death you're the one that made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person, you've made all the wrong choices, and of all the choices that I've made this will prove to be the worst one. But I am not sorry that I'm in love with you. I love you, Damon. I love y– walks to Elena and kisses her passionately. another room, Stefan struggles to keep control over his face. Lexi walks up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder. :Lexi: Now who's eavesdropping? places his hand on top of Lexi's. Stefan is loading the car with Silas' body when Damon walks outside. :Damon: Stefan? :Stefan: Think the quarry will be deep enough to bury Silas? :Damon: Yeah, I don't think anyone's gonna stumble on him there. :Stefan: Yeah. continues to load the car. :Damon: You want me to, ah– :Stefan: No, it's all right. I got Lexi coming with me. :Damon: his breath Yeah. starts to walk back inside. :Stefan: Hey, Damon. :Damon: Yeah? :Stefan: I'm not happy about Elena...but I'm not not-happy for you, either. I just want you to know that. :Damon: Thanks, brother. walks back inside. Underground Cave walks into the cave to meet Bonnie. :Jeremy: Hey. :Bonnie: Hey. :Jeremy: I needed to see you. :Bonnie: I need to close the veil, Jer. The hybrids, and the hunters– :Jeremy: I get it. I'm ready. I just...wanted to be with you when it happened. :Bonnie: Did you and Elena...? :Jeremy: I can't. I can't say goodbye to her. We said 'no tears' and...I left her a letter. She'll find it when all this is over. I'm ready. closes her eyes and the flames in the torches flare up. Salvatore Boarding House is gazing out the window when Damon returns. Damon goes straight for the decanter of bourbon and pours a couple drinks. :Alaric: Moon's full. :Damon: Yeah. :Alaric: Where's Elena? :Damon: She's trying to find Bonnie and Jeremy. She's worried about the time. smiles at Damon. :Damon: What? :Alaric: You got the girl, man. :Damon: though he still can't quite believe it I got the girl. :Alaric: Now don't screw it up. looks back down at the drinks. :Damon: Well, with you looking over my shoulder, how can I? looks back up to see that Alaric has disappeared. The Road and Stefan are driving. :Lexi: New York? :Stefan: Too close. :Lexi: Vegas! :Stefan: Ugh, no. Too touristy. :Lexi: Look, I know you think I'm joking, but you are leaving. You just graduated for the millionth time. It's time to start living your life. :Stefan: What if Elena was...the one? :Lexi: She was. And she will always be an epic love. Contrary to popular belief, there are actually multiple ones – especially for a vampire. The only way to find another is to let go, and move on. watches the road for a moment as he drives. :Stefan: I've never been to Portland. looks over at the passenger seat, but Lexi has disappeared. :Stefan: See ya, Lexi. Mystic Falls High School opens the door to the boiler room and enters. :Elena: Bonnie, Jer, are you guys here? :Kol: Well, well. appears behind Elena. :Kol: Speaking of unfinished business. attacks Elena, throwing her to the ground. Elena braces herself but just as suddenly as the attack started, Kol has vanished. She gets up, realizing what must have happened, but doesn't have more than a moment to let it sink in before she hears a noise nearby. She turns and Katherine is there. :Katherine: Happy graduation, cupcake. slams Elena against a wall. the underground cave, Bonnie continues to do a spell with her eyes closed while Jeremy waits. She opens her eyes. :Bonnie: It's almost closed. :Jeremy: So this is it? 'Cause there were a million things I wanted to say to you, but now nothing seems quite right. :Bonnie: Then don't say anything. walks to him and kisses him. The torches flare up before going out, leaving them in darkness. Jeremy gasps, backs away and clutches at his chest. :Jeremy: What's happening? :Bonnie: Oh, my god. gives a small, triumphant laugh. :Jeremy: What is it? :Bonnie: It worked, Jer. I did a spell that brought you back. I didn't think it would work, but I – I closed the veil and you're still...here. :Jeremy: I'm alive? nods, and Jeremy struggles for words. He rushes toward her, but his face falls when she touches his neck. :Jeremy: I can't feel your hand. What's going on, Bonnie? Why can't I feel you? :Bonnie: It's okay. :Jeremy: Bonnie, what did you do? :Bonnie: I have the witches, and my grams...You can see ghosts, we can talk whenever we want. :Jeremy: No...No! No, you can't be dead. :Bonnie: Do me this one favor: you tell Elena and Caroline that I'm spending the summer with my mom. :Jeremy: I can't. They need to know. :Bonnie: For the first time in forever, my friends are okay. I don't want to take that from them. walks past Jeremy and he turns to watch her go. :Bonnie: I'm gonna be okay, I promise. walks over to her grams, takes her hand, and they walk away together. Lockwood Mansion walks to the front door and opens it to see Rebekah. :Matt: Hey...What are you doing here? :Rebekah: I just wanted to see if you were okay. Rough day and whatnot. :Matt: Thanks. Look, I'd invite you in, but I promised Tyler I was gonna keep this a low-vampire zone. nods, understanding, then hesitates over her next words. :Rebekah: I know that we were under duress today, so...whatever, you know, plans that we were making...I understand if you don't want to. :Matt: You and I...this isn't gonna work. I need to keep my love life a low-vampire zone, too, okay? :Rebekah: smiling Of course. I get it. turns to leave, but stops when Matt speaks again. :Matt: So whatever happens on the road, stays on the road, all right? grinning, turns back round. That little wedding town in Italy? Don't get any ideas about turning me into a vampire so that we can live eternally ever after, you know what I mean? :Rebekah: I'm sorry, are you saying...? :Matt: I've never set one foot outside of this town. I have no college plans, no idea what the future holds for me...But I do know that it's time that I start truly living. And, since you almost killed me this year, I figured it's your obligation to show me how. :Rebekah: grinning Okay. Mystic Falls High School throws Elena against a door. :Elena: What are you doing? :Katherine: Would you believe I'm having a bad day? picks Elena up and throws her against a wall of lockers. Elena gets up but Katherine speeds over and kicks up her leg to press her booted foot over Elena's neck. :Katherine: It started when Bonnie denied me my Silas-like immortality. :Elena: Of course, because Katherine Pierce can't be happy with good old vampire-caliber immortality. finally manages to throw off Katherine's foot and uses her leverage to slam Katherine to the ground. Katherine immediately slams Elena back against another wall of lockers. Elena rips off one of the locker doors and swings against at Katherine's face. Katherine grabs onto the door. :Katherine: I deserved it. I never had a graduation, or a prom, or, you know, a life. But you did. swings the door into Elena's face, sending her back a pace. :Katherine: You have everything, and it's not because you're a good little girl who deserves happiness, it's because you stole mine. throws the door at Elena, who ducks and the door lodges into the other lockers. :Elena: I stole your happiness? You killed my brother! runs at Elena, but Elena blocks Katherine and throws her down the hall. Katherine gets back up. :Katherine: I'll admit, that was nasty. in fury, Elena rushes at Katherine, who twists Elena's arm and throws her at a fire emergency case – the glass in the door of it shatters as Elena slams against it. Elena struggles on the floor as Katherine walks over, sees a janitor's mop propped against the wall and breaks off the wooden handle. :Katherine: I have nothing. beats Elena with the stick. But I'm about to change that. kicks Elena. :Elena: Kicking someone while they're down...classy till the end, Katherine. :Katherine: laughing Your end. stabs the broken end of the stick into Elena's throat. Elena gulps and struggles against it as Katherine digs it in deeper. Salvatore Boarding House to earlier, when Elena was trying to give the cure to Stefan. :Elena: You deserve whatever you want out of life. You deserve this. :Stefan: Listen...I'm glad you're okay with who you are now. But every single thing I did to get this, I did for you, so that the choice of whether you wanted to be a vampire or not would always be yours. Mystic Falls High School pulls the stick out of Elena's throat and thrusts her hand into Elena's chest, grabbing hold of her heart. Elena frantically reaches into a pocket in her jacket. :Katherine: Bye-bye, little girl. finally pulls the cure out of her pocket and shoves it into Katherine's mouth and forces her jaw to close around it. Katherine's eyes widen as the cure dissolves in her mouth, and falls to the floor beside Elena, unconscious. :Elena: Have a nice human life, Katherine. Quarry unloads the canvas bag that contains Silas' remains, but when he tosses it to the ground its contents sound like a bunch of loose pieces. He kicks it and reaches inside to find shards of ordinary stone. :Elena/'Silas': Don't bother. I'm not there. approaches him from behind, and Stefan turns and stands. :Stefan: Silas. You were stone. They saw you, the spell worked. :Elena/'Silas': That's the funny thing about spells – they're bound by Nature. Nature demands balance, so every spell has a loophole. The spell that turned me into stone was bound by a witch – a living witch. So when that witch died, the spell broke. :Stefan: Bonnie? Bonnie's not dead. :Elena/'Silas': It doesn't matter, does it? And here's where the mystery of me comes full circle. I created the immortality spell two thousand years ago. I can never die, so Nature needed to find a balance – a version of me that could die. A shadow-self – a doppelgänger. :Stefan: So, this is finally your real face? You're another one of them? :Elena/'Silas': Not exactly. reflection in the car window shows a face identical to Stefan's, and Silas takes on his true form. :Silas: Hello, my shadow-self. approaches Stefan and stabs him in the gut with a stake. :Silas: Do you have any idea what it's like to starve for two thousand years? lets go and Stefan falls to his knees. Silas puts Stefan into the body-sized safe, locks him in and tips it over the edge of the cliff into the quarry. Inside the safe, Stefan bangs against it as it begins to fill with water, shouting out as the water engulfs his face. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four